Ash vs Red
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Ash from the Anime takes on Red from the games! Can Ash stand against the ultimate trainer or is our hero in for a curbstomp?


**Ash vs Red**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, the games or the anime.**

Ash stood outside the cave, uncertain about going inside. "I've heard that a really powerful trainer frequents this cave." Said Brock. Ash nodded, exchanging a determined look with his Pikachu. Once inside, the group of friends found their way through to the very back of the cave, where they found a boy around Brock's age, casually leaning against the wall. He turned to face them. Ash approached, holding out a Poke ball. "I'm Ash Ketchum from…"

"Shut up." Said the boy. "I've only just met you, and you already annoy me."

Misty chuckled. "I have to live with him. Imagine how I feel."

The boy faced Misty. "Misty, isn't it? You were in charge of the Cerulean gym the day I got the badge from there. In other words, I've beaten you before, and if memory serves, you sucked."

Misty quietly fumed, as Ash stepped in front. "Well I'm better than Misty will ever be, so how about a battle with me?"

The boy shrugged, casually throwing a Poke ball, releasing a Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu ran forward in response. "Careful Ash." Said Brock. "I think that's Red. He's an unbeatable trainer. He beat me out of the Boulder Badge three years ago. He disappeared after destroying Team Rocket and defeating the League Champion."

Ash's Pikachu released a blast of lightning, but Red's Pikachu did the same. The lightning collided, tearing up stones in the cave. The two Pikachu then started exchanging charging attacks, pitting their speed against each other. Finally, both Pikachu fainted. "Not bad, Ash." Said Red. "Your Pikachu carries its weight. What else you got?" Ash threw another Poke ball, releasing Squirtle. Red, in response, released a Blastoise. Squirtle charged at Blastoise, only to get blown straight into the nearest cave wall by Blastoise's hydro pump. Squirtle hit the floor, struggling to even move. Before it could stand, it was hit with another blast of water, which easily finished it off. Ashe recalled Squirtle and released Bulbusaur. Red released Venusaur in response while recalling Blastoise. Venusaur's vines wrapped around Bulbusaur before Bulbusaur could move, throwing it against the same wall Squirtle had been thrown against. Bulbusaur was unconscious before it hit the floor. Ash only had three Pokémon left to use. He released Snorlax next. "Let's see how this goes." Red calmly released his own Snorlax. Ash's Snorlax lay on the floor, sleeping. Red's Snorlax picked it up, throwing it straight through the front of the cave. Ash recalled Snorlax when he saw how much stronger Red's was than his. Ash then sent out Charizard, to which Red released his own Charizard. The two Charizard attacked each other, but Ash's Charizard was instantly thrown back, and Red's Charizard followed up with flamethrower, instantly knocking Ash's Charizard out. Ash released Meganium, his last Pokémon. Red calmly released an Espeon, which fired a psychic attack, instantly rendering Meganium unconscious. "Most of your Pokémon are unevolved, and the ones that are evolved are poorly trained. Your Pikachu is strong because it's the protagonist. How you beat anyone at the League I can't imagine."

Ashe stepped back, feeling enraged at being taunted like this. "I'll make myself stronger and beat you, Red, I swear. I'll make all my Pokémon powerful and I'll get a stronger Pokémon, like a Gyarados. " Red turned his back on Ash. Misty and Brock stepped up, glaring at Red. Misty released her Gyarados, challenging Red for humiliating Ash. Red looked Misty's Gyarados up and down, shrugging with approval. "Better than his entire team put together. Let's see what you can do." Red withdrew a Poke ball from a secret pocket in his jacket, throwing it to release the deadly Mewtwo. Gyarados started to attack, but Mewtwo fired a bolt of lightning into Gyarados, knocking it out instantaneously. "Not bad at all, Misty. I apologise for saying you sucked. Your Gyarados is pretty good. Good enough to be worthy of Mewtwo. As for Ash, you should release your Pokémon or give them to Misty. Potentially powerful Pokémon being raised by you is a crime against nature."


End file.
